Correspondance de Coeur
by Blihioma
Summary: L'an 2017, une guerre entre plusieurs pays a éclatée en Asie. Grimmjow Jaggerjack fait partie de la sixième garnison japonaise. Il combat les Chinois sur le sol d'Inde. Après un an de bataille, il a enfin le droit à un permission. Et alors qu'il est heureux de rentrer et retrouver sa petite-amie, Nell, cette dernière va briser son esprit. Qui pourra en recoller les morceaux ?


**Disclaimer**** :** Bleach, donc les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, et l'idée de l'histoire, ainsi que son écriture ne sont rien qu'à moi.

**Rating**** : T pour cette première partie**

**Genre**** :** Univers Alternative / Romance / Drame / Science-Fiction

**Pairing**** :** Neliel Tu Oderschvank x Grimmjow Jaggerjack

& Grimmjow Jaggerjack x …

**Note de début**** :** Une histoire un peu triste, mais pas une deathfic, j'espère avoir bien retranscrit les sentiments. C'est également une sorte d'hommage pour les soldats. En tous cas, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire et j'espère que vous aimerez la lire (j'ai bien entendu inventée cette guerre, n'y voyez pas une quelconque prémonition xD)

En tous cas, voici pour vous la première partie de cet os, normalement en deux parties, sauf si ça devient trop long alors là ce sera en trois parties x)

**°0o0°**

**Correspondance de Cœurs**

En l'an 2017, alors qu'une guerre avait éclatée entre l'Inde et la Russie, l'unité japonaise postée dans la forêt de bambous indienne était chargée de défendre les villages de la limite indochinoise, de faire passer la frontière aux blessés graves et leur permettre de se faire soigner, et de faire passer les renseignements au pays, en tant qu'unité basée la plus proche du Japon. Les soldats de cette division avaient rarement de permissions pour retourner voir leur famille, à cause des attaques répétées des chinois sur ce petit bout de frontière.

**oOo**

Les Chinois tentaient une nouvelle fois de prendre possession de ce lambeau de terre, que protégeait la sixième division japonaise, et ce malgré les nombreux échecs déjà essuyés. Apparemment, leurs supérieurs avaient eut raison de les placer dans un tel endroit, puisque les Chinois semblaient absolument vouloir cette partie de l'Inde.

Les soldats japonais, planqués au sol pour l'avant-garde et dans les plus gros bambous pour les tireurs, attendaient sagement que les Chinois soient à portés de mains : le capitaine de l'unité six avait préféré opter pour des combats rapprochés, comme dans l'ancien temps où épées et lames avaient encore leur place dans la guerre. De cette manière ils avaient la possibilité de prendre par surprise leurs attaquants.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, japonais malgré son nom aux consonances américaines, faisait partis de cette avant-garde prête à attaquer. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'était pas retourné à sa terre natale et qu'il n'avait plus revu sa petite amie, Neliel. Ah Neliel, c'était un peu sa raison à lui d'être caché ventre à terre pour attaquer le premier ennemi en vu. Chaque soldat avait quelque chose qui lui permettait de se lever le matin, après avoir passé une nuit dans un lit de camp, pour manger le contenu d'une boite de conserve et ensuite attendre les ordres en s'entrainant. Pour lui, ce n'était ni sa famille, ni son pays à protéger, mais bien sa Neliel : pour qu'elle n'ait rien à craindre si les Chinois ou les Coréens décidaient d'impliquer encore plus le Japon dans cette guerre asiatique et également pour qu'elle soit fière de lui.

Finalement les Chinois arrivèrent, Grimmjow fut le premier à se jeter sur eux. Il faisait tourner son arme dans tous les sens, blessant d'abord plus qu'il ne tuait, puis il achevait sans pitié. Après tout pourquoi avoir de la pitié pour des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que la guerre fait rage, se disait-il. Il se battait contre ceux qui opposaient de la résistance à mourir, mais il avait l'avantage avec son épée, tandis que ses adversaires n'avaient pas le temps de le mettre en joug avec leurs fusils dernière génération, totalement inutiles dans ce combat.

Encore une fois la défense avait été assurée sans trop de mal. Les tireurs perchés dans les arbres abattaient sans mal les fuyards ne laissant aucun survivant. Le sol se teintait lentement du sang rouge des morts, la plupart des soldats ignoraient ou préféraient ignorer ce spectacle, tandis que d'autres, comme Grimmjow, regardaient les cadavres avec une certaine satisfaction, voir une pointe de fierté.

« Faite-moi brûler tout ça. » Lança d'une voix autoritaire le capitaine de la sixième unité, ayant lui aussi participé à l'attaque.

Grimmjow était content d'avoir hérité d'un tel capitaine : Kuchiki Byakuya n'était pas comme les autres vieux capitaines qui préféraient attendre dans leur tente qu'on vienne leur faire un rapport ; lui se battait aux côtés de ses soldats, les protégeait si besoin et malgré son ascendance noble qui le rendait arrogant aux yeux de certains soldats au fort caractère, il n'en restait pas moins un homme de confiance.

Suite à l'ordre les soldats se dépêchaient de rassembler les cadavres en un petit tas pour les brûler, ayant tous hâte de rentrer à leur base pour faire un saut dans la rivière d'à côté et ainsi enlever le sang et son odeur. Une fois que la fumée commença à s'élever vers le ciel bleu, les soldats se mettaient en route pour le camp, enlevant leurs tenues de camouflages, laissant le faible vent rafraichir leurs corps suants sous la chaleur.

La sixième unité... Elle était légendaire pour tous leurs soldats racailles, aux forts caractères, qui sortent du lot de part leurs physiques, leur manque de respect hiérarchique, leur joie évidente de se battre et de tuer et leur façon de se comporter dans la vie de tous les jours, aimant foutre un peu la merde. Dans tous le tas, seul le capitaine Kuchiki semblait en extérieur normal, mais son caractère de glace et sa façon de penser à l'ancienne le rendait tout aussi spécial que les autres.

« Jaggerjack. » Interpella le capitaine sur le chemin du retour.

« Ouais cap'taine ? »

« La semaine prochaine vous serrez en permission, vous n'en n'avez pas encore eut, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Trop cool ! » S'exclama Grimmjow, véritablement heureux. « Merci Kuchiki ! Pas qu'j'aime pas taper sur les autres, hein ! Mais c'est chiant de manger qu'd'la conserve ! »

Byakuya ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à cette déclaration, lui aussi commençait à en avoir assez mais en tant que capitaine d'une telle unité, il n'y avait personne pour le remplacer le temps d'une permission. Le soldat aux singuliers cheveux bleus électriques fit part de sa joie aux autres soldats dont la jalousie était à la hauteur de sa propre gaieté.

La semaine se passa sans nouvelle attaque des Chinois sur leur territoire et Grimmjow gagna une grande ville Indienne sans regret de manquer une bataille de dernière minute. Il avait hâte de retrouvé Neliel et de passer ces trois semaines de permission dans ses bras.

**oOo**

Il arriva enfin au Japon à bord d'un avion militaire de rapatriement au milieu de blessés, d'autres permissionnaires et de fournitures inutilisables. Pendant toute la durée du voyage le soldat de la sixième unité s'était impatienté, ayant plus que hâte d'atterrir, de retrouver sa Neliel, de la prendre dans ses bras et de manger ses petits plats. Il rigola en se rendant compte de ses réflexions : il se pensait comme un vieux, peut-être que finalement la guerre lui avait fait prendre quelques rides mais seulement intérieurement.

Grimmjow descendit de l'avion rapidement, signant à la même vitesse un papier qu'on lui présenta et qu'il ne prit pas la peine de lire. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de sauter dans une voiture, prêtée par l'armée pour les soldats en permissions, et de rejoindre sa belle. Il prit cependant le temps de se doucher et de changer d'habits, ne tenant pas particulièrement à la voir avec une hygiène et surtout une odeur à réveiller les morts.

Une fois sa toilette sommaire terminée, il monta rapidement dans une voiture et roula jusqu'à l'appartement de sa petite amie, qui était également le sien, il alluma la radio, tombant sur une chanson du groupe Muse et comme un bien heureux chanta à tue-tête les quelques paroles qu'il connaissait et sifflotait l'air des instruments. Il était dans sa bulle de joie et de bonheur et il brûla sans vraiment les voir un ou deux feux rouges.

Le bleuté arriva tout de même en un seul morceau et la voiture aussi. Il gara l'engin métallique et grimpa les marches de l'appartement quatre à quatre, sans prendre la peine de payer le parking, car après tout, qui mettrait une contravention à une voiture militaire ? Se disait le soldat, de toute manière bien trop pressé et trop heureux pour s'en soucier.

Il entra sans frapper et se dirigea vers la cuisine immédiatement pensant l'y trouver, au vu l'heure, en train de préparer le diner. Elle allait être surprise de le voir ! Grimmjow, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, rejoignit la pièce où il pensait trouver sa Neliel. Pourtant arrivé sur le seuil de la cuisine, tout devint blanc dans son esprit et toute expression disparue de ses traits.

Devant lui se tenait un géant de plus de deux mètres à moitié dévêtu. Et sa copine se faisait doigter par cette même personne en petite tenue de nuit, assise sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, les jambes bien écartées. Les deux amants ne l'avaient pas encore vu, pris dans un baiser des plus passionnés, où l'homme étouffait en partie les petits cris de pur plaisir poussés par la plantureuse femme aux longs cheveux verts ondulés.

Spectateur de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à ressentir une quelconque émotion. Était-il en colère ? Était-il triste ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Son esprit était juste... Blanc. Le cri caractéristique de quelqu'un ayant atteint la jouissance se fit entendre dans la petite pièce. Pourtant les yeux de Grimmjow restait vitreux, plus rien ne semblait émaner de lui. Même lorsque Neliel l'interpella, se rendant enfin compte de sa présence :

« Ch... Chaton ?! »

Grimmjow regarda à tour de rôle Neliel et le géant. Aucune crise de colère, de jalousie ou même de tristesse ne vint. Sa mâchoire était soudée et ne laisserait passer aucun son. Et si ça avait été le cas... Pour dire quoi au final ? Qu'il pensait que Neliel n'était finalement pas la femme aimante et fidèle qu'elle semblait être et qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas attendu bien longtemps pour retomber dans les bras de son ancien ex ? Qu'il trouvait que Nnoitra, le géant, n'était qu'un gros con profiteur et qu'il ne s'était pas gêné pour revenir auprès de Neliel dès qu'il avait eut le dos tourné ? Pour leur demander s'ils s'étaient bien amusés à le manipuler, à se moquer de lui sûrement depuis le début ? Il aurait pu dire tout ça, mais le sentiment de rage, de haine qui allait avec ces paroles n'était pas là. Il se sentait si vide en ce moment... Tout ce qu'il pu articuler au final fut :

« Oh j'vois... J'aurais du m'en douter... »

Était-ce de la résignation qu'il ressentait alors ? Ou bien cette tristesse qui ne venait que maintenant ? Non... C'était encore le vide... Grimmjow se détourna des deux amants et sortit de l'appartement sans un mot de plus, sous les yeux surpris de Neliel qui s'était mise à chercher des excuses pour calmer le soldat. Elle s'attendait à tous, à tous ! Sauf à ça... Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ce manque de réaction ? Ne tenait-il donc pas à elle ?! Son égo en prit un coup mais Nnoitra la désintéressa bien vite du permissionnaire.

Grimmjow descendait les escaliers de l'immeuble beaucoup plus lentement qu'à son arrivée. Pendant cette descente, il réalisa qu'au fond de lui il savait. Il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas Neliel après la guerre, et ce dès qu'il lui avait dit au revoir le jour de son départ, mais qu'il s'était voilé la face pour que son moral tienne bon. Car peu importe combien on peut aimer se battre, rentrer et savoir que personne ne vous attends, que personne ne vous remerciera pour ce que vous avez fait, c'est un gros coup dur pour le moral...

Il monta dans la voiture tout aussi lentement qu'il était descendu, se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de la fermer tout à l'heure. Sur un ton sarcastique, il se fit la réflexion à lui-même qu'il aurait pu prendre le temps de la verrouiller vu ce qui l'attendait en haut... ! Le bleuté ne mit pas la radio cette fois, préférant écouter le silence qui faisait étrangement écho au vide qui l'avait envahit.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus conduisait sans vraiment voir où il allait, les fenêtres à l'avant grande ouvertes pour laisser le vent fouetter son visage. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Retourner sur le champ de bataille ? C'était une possibilité comme une autre, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de suivre le rythme infernal d'une journée sur le front, alors que personne ne serait là à son retour pour lui. Il ne ferait que ce laisser mourir à petit feu.

Oui, c'était sans aucun doute la meilleure solution pour lui, peu importe s'il ne devait pas en revenir, car déserter était impensable pour lui, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à fuir, et trouver un pilier moral était tout bonnement impossible : qui attendrait un soldat qu'on connait depuis seulement un petit mois, surtout un soldat avec le tempérament explosif et colérique sur les bords de Grimmjow ? Personne n'était assez fou ni maso pour ça.

Il fut à peine surpris de voir en se garant, qu'il se trouvait dans le quartier chaud le plus populaire de Tokyo. Il avait besoin de boire encore et encore, car si son esprit était vide de toutes émotions, sa mémoire, elle, n'en n'était que plus vive et envahissante. Et ce qu'elle contenait ne lui donnait pas envie d'y penser. Le soldat entra donc dans le premier bar sur son chemin et se mit à boire comme un trou, portant régulièrement un toast à sa vie "de merde", à son entourage "de merde" et "à tous les beaux connards et les belles salopes du monde".

Vers une heure du matin il fut gentiment éconduit hors du bar pour laisser le personnel le fermer et s'en aller. Mais Grimmjow, tenant très bien l'alcool et donc encore assez conscient pour tenir debout et ce malgré la généreuse addition qu'il avait payé, partit à la quête d'un autre bar où se saouler. Il finit par trouver son bonheur quelques rues plus tard, sans attention aux enseignes lumineuses des alentours. Grimmjow s'affala quasiment sur le bar, attendant qu'on vienne prendre sa commandes.

Un homme aux cheveux blancs ne tarda pas à apparaitre de l'autre bout de ce qu'il semblait être un bar circulaire. Ce dernier passa devant Grimmjow sans s'arrêter, mais le toisant du coin de l'œil. Le soldat ne fit pas de manières et il soutenu son regard de manière provocatrice. Soudain son cerveau sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose : le barman qui venait de passer... Il était torse nu... Et son pantalon bien trop moulant pour que ce soit anodin, tout comme son roulement des hanches...

Grimmjow se tourna brusquement vers la salle, cherchant désespérément du regard des formes généreuses. Mais rien, les seules formes généreuses étaient celles des fesses des serveurs dans leurs pantalons extrêmement moulants... Le soldat se retourna vers le bar et cacha lentement son visage entre ses mains. Une clientèle et un personnel exclusivement masculin. Un bar gay... Un bar gay. Lui le pur et dur hétéro Grimmjow Jaggerjack se trouvait dans un bar gay ! Il se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait mieux pas de partir maintenant, mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée - hors de question de fuir - et la remplaça par : _«_ _Je ne suis là que pour boire, rien que pour boire, ne se concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur ça ! »_

« Oï, Ichigo, occupe-toi du nouvel arrivant. » Fit soudain la voix chaude et sensuelle du barman aux cheveux blancs.

Grimmjow le regarda en coin. Pourquoi le déléguait-il à quelqu'un d'autre ? Avait-il capté son regard de pur dégoût qu'il avait eu en se rendant compte dans quel genre d'établissement il avait mis les pieds ? Ou bien était-il simplement trop occupé à servir les cinq, six hommes presqu'agglutinés devant lui ? Le bleuté n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion car une vive couleur accrocha son regard...

« Ça marche Kensei ! »

C'était une voix à l'inflexion chaleureuse, rassurante et pourtant incroyablement sexy. Une voix douce et caressante. Elle insufflait à tous ceux qui l'écoutent le sentiment que l'on peut tout confier à cette voix et qu'elle vous étreindra quand même, que vous soyez seulement perdu, un dangereux meurtrier psychopathe ou le plus salaud des bâtards. Tel un ange qui pardonnerait tout les pêchés...

Le soldat ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la vive couleur qui était brusquement apparue. Des cheveux d'un roux singulier, bien loin de tous les poils de carottes qu'il avait rencontré. C'était un roux flamboyant qui attirait immédiatement le regard et semblait pouvoir vous brûler à approcher la main trop près. Un roux aux reflets auburn, adoucissant les flammes. Était-ce la lumière de l'endroit qui lui donnait cette impression ? Non ces cheveux étaient bel et bien décoiffés et presqu'hérissés sur sa tête, à la fois sauvages et indomptables, comme l'éclat qui brillait dans ces yeux.

Ces yeux à la profondeur sans fond et à la couleur si belle. Un crétin aurait parlé d'yeux bruns un peu plus clair au centre, mais ce n'était pas ça, c'était loin d'être ça. De tels mots étaient dégradants pour parler de l'ambre liquide qui coulait lentement dans ses deux yeux. Une véritable mine de paillettes dorées qui ne faisait que rehausser l'ambre en fusion à la fois si épaisse dans sa couleur et si transparente sur ses émotions. Un trésor national à eux deux, véritablement l'une des plus belles merveilles du monde. Des yeux si beaux et néanmoins si sauvages et fiers. Toute la grandeur d'âme et d'esprit de leur propriétaire se lisait dans ces deux joyaux.

Un propriétaire dont le corps était aussi beau que le reste, avec une taille fine et élancée, pouvant être devinée derrière cette chemise serrée sur sa taille et ouverte sur son torse, un torse d'ailleurs aux muscles finement sculptés roulant sous une peau légèrement bronzée, presque dorée, dont le grain de peau semblait tout alléchant que les deux tétons qui pointaient légèrement sous le tissu. Son regard continua de couler sur ses bras forts et fins... _Alléchant ? Mais je suis en train de perdre la tête ma parole ! _S'écria mentalement Grimmjow en se rendant compte de ses précédentes pensées.

Il aurait continué encore un peu et il aurait été en train de penser que sentir son petit cul serré autour de son engin serait parfait pour dérouiller celui-ci... _« __Oh putain je viens justement d'y penser. Est-ce voir Nell avec le grand con m'aurait fait virer ma cuti ? »_ Il jeta un regard rapide vers d'autres serveurs pas mal aussi dans leur genre, mais il ne ressentait rien du tout. Alors que quand il regardait le dénommé Ichigo, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les offenses qui pourraient lui faire subir, il ne pouvait que l'admirer encore et encore et son cœur palpitait dangereusement dans sa poitrine.

Est-ce qu'il s'agirait... D'un coup de foudre... ? Peut-être, il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté, mais il savait au moins une chose : rien que de croiser son regard, alors qu'il semblait préparer une boisson, suffisait à combler une partie du vide de son esprit, bien plus que n'importe quel verre alcoolisé. Sa présence réconfortante près de lui aussi avait cet effet de plénitude.

Pour Grimmjow, ce jeune homme aux cheveux roux semblait le remède aux maux qui l'assaillaient depuis qu'il était rentré... A moins qu'ils n'aient commencés à son départ pour la guerre. Dans tous les cas, Grimmjow ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui et ses oreilles, de sa voix. Toute cette chaleur qui émanait de lui était tellement agréable...

« Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

Encore cette voix ! Elle lui donnait des frissons de bien être, sans pouvoir expliquer clairement pourquoi. Il savait juste que c'était drôlement bon et qu'il voulait encore l'entendre.

« Qu'que chose de fort s'vous plaît. »

« Tout de suite. »

Totalement envouté par les mouvements de son corps, Grimmjow bavait presque devant et n'avait pas fait attention que pour une fois, il avait été _**poli**_ ! Un évènement à pourtant marquer d'une pierre blanche. Apparemment le cocktail demandait un petit temps de préparation ou alors le jeune barman devait penser que c'était le bon moment pour discuter car il entama la discussion avec le bleuté.

« Alors ? C'est quoi votre nom ? » Visiblement plus curieux que poli.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack. » Ne pu que souffler du bout des lèvres ce dernier.

« Ichigo Kurosaki, enchanté. Qu'est ce que vous faites dans la vie, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« J'suis soldat permissionnaire actuellement. »

« Oh, alors vous participer à la guerre qui fait rage depuis plus d'un an. Ce n'est pas trop dur ? »

« Une fois qu'on s'habitue à manger tout le temps des conserves, ça pourrait être pire. »

Grimmjow l'entendit rire doucement en face de lui. Il releva la tête et vit pour la première fois les traits de son visage tirés par l'amusement. Lorsqu'il avait répondu à sa deuxième question, il s'était attendu à une autre du genre « combien tu en as déjà tué ? » Mais Ichigo semblait comprendre qu'il n'allait pas bien, et que la guerre, comme la mort n'étaient pas des jeux. Contrairement aux lycéens de nos jours, qui se seraient précipités sur lui pour connaitre ce genre d'informations. Pourtant Ichigo n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de vingt-deux ans, tout au plus, lui-même en ayant vingt-six en paraissait moins, alors il savait qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences.

Un verre fut poussé soudain vers lui. Grimmjow loucha dessus quelques secondes, observant la belle robe du cocktail, d'une couleur semblable d'un fruit avec une dégradation de la nuance du liquide, prouvant que sa préparation avait été effectuée avec brio.

« Royal Romance. »

Grimmjow leva une fois de plus le regard sur le jeune barman et sentit son cœur s'arrêter brusquement dans sa poitrine. Le doux sourire que lui offrait le jeune homme avait un effet dévastateur sur tout son être, car ses mains devinrent brusquement moites, et son cœur repartit pour une course folle cette fois. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et le monde arrêta de tourner pendant quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce que les fines lèvres charnues d'Ichigo se mettent en mouvement et qu'il coupe cet instant magnifique :

« C'est le cocktail que je t'ai préparé. »

Si le bleuté n'avait pas su un minimum se contrôler, il aurait rougit furieusement comme une petite midinette à l'entente de cette phrase. Quoi de mieux que d'entendre que la personne que l'on aime vous a préparé quelque chose, rien que pour vous ? _« "La personne que l'on aime"… ? Putain, je suis fou de lui… »_ Bien qu'il avait l'impression que les mots resteraient coincés dans sa gorge, il arriva à le remercier et sirota doucement la préparation, pour la première fois de la journée. Ichigo était de nouveau en train de lui sourire et de le couver du regard. Grimmjow ne savait pas comment il devait prendre l'attitude du roux : avait-il flashé sur lui ? Etait-ce seulement son boulot ? Lui rappelait-il quelqu'un ? Avait-il vu quelque chose en lui, que lui-même ne savait pas ? Il ne connaissait pas les réponses à toutes ses questions, mais il était sûr d'une chose : la présence d'Ichigo, son regard, l'atmosphère qu'il dégageait, son sourire en coin, tout en lui le chamboulait profondément.

Quasiment une heure défila ainsi : Ichigo servait des cocktails à Grimmjow, demandant ses goûts des fois ou lui faisant goûter des préparations qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé commander à d'autres moments. Le rouquin ne posait pas beaucoup de questions, il se contentait de tenir compagnie à son client au bar, attendant qu'il se livre. Car c'était son travail : avec son caractère chaleureux, semblable à celui d'un grand-frère, il était chargé de s'occuper des clients qui en avaient gros sur le cœur et qui venaient pour combler leur solitude ou leur tristesse dans quelques verres. Souvent, ces clients n'étaient pas forcément gays, mais plutôt des alcooliques cherchant juste à soûler, mais à chaque fois, ils repartaient plus légers car avec le barman auprès d'eux ou discutant avec eux toute la soirée, ils reprenaient confiance en eux.

Lorsque Kensei l'avait appelé, et qu'il avait croisé son regard grave, il avait cru que son client serait quelqu'un de difficile à gérer, et finalement, dans un sens Grimmjow était quelqu'un comme ça : il émanait de lui une telle tristesse, une telle solitude, qu'il en avait mal pour lui. Mais il avait également observé qu'il ne détachait quasiment pas son regard de lui. Un coup de foudre pour son client ? Peut-être bien, surtout s'il revenait de guerre, dans ses moments-là, lorsqu'on est seul, on est toujours plus vulnérable aux autres, et à ses propres sentiments : un simple chagrin pouvait se transformer en une profonde tristesse et une simple attirance pouvait alors paraitre comme un coup de foudre. Ichigo n'attendait plus que l'alcool délie la langue du bel homme - car hétéro ou pas, ce client restait un magnifique homme à la stature impressionnante et il ne doutait pas qu'il devait avoir un fort caractère en temps normal - pour l'aider de son mieux. Il était prêt à y passer tout le reste de son service si besoin et Kensei le savait pertinemment et il lui avait quand même dit de s'en occuper, c'était donc un signe comme quoi il avait carte blanche.

Ce ne fut donc qu'au bout de cette heure qu'ils avaient passés en compagnie l'un de l'autre avec quelques cocktails entre deux silences sans alcool, que Grimmjow commença à se libérer de tout le poids qu'il avait accumulé depuis le début de la guerre. Au début, ce n'était que quelques murmures, puis quelques phrases lancées de temps à autres. Puis, ce fut un flot interminable qui jaillit de sa bouche lorsqu'Ichigo le rassura en lui disant qu'il pouvait tout lui dire avec un regard apaisant et une main glissant doucement sur son bras. Grimmjow avait été électrisé par ce contact aussi léger qu'une plume et c'est ce qui avait permis véritablement au soldat de tout dire, en passant par des choses stupides et d'autres beaucoup plus importantes. Ichigo écoutait tout religieusement, se sentant triste pour cet homme qui les protégeait en se battant et qui ne semblait pas voir l'ascenseur renvoyer pour lui, ne recevant rien en échange de ses actes, à part de la malchance et des trahisons.

« Ichigo, on va bientôt fermer. »

La voix de Kensei résonna dans ses oreilles, mais il ne se sentait pas le cœur à laisser cet homme seul. Ils pourraient parler encore peu, non ? En quoi était-ce gênant ? Le rouquin délaissa donc le soldat aux cheveux bleus pour s'approcher de son collègue. Il tendit la main et annonça d'une voix qui se voulait confiante :

« C'est bon, je vais fermer moi-même. »

L'autre barman comprit plus ou moins le sous-entendu et dans un gros soupir, il laissa les clés au jeune homme. Il avait confiance en lui et savait qu'il n'allait pas tenter de voler, ou autre, l'établissement, après tout, le rouquin était l'exemple même de la droiture. Sans compter que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se proposait pour ça et qu'il lui mettait toujours la clé dans sa boite aux lettres avant l'ouverture du bar. Peu à peu, ce dernier ce vida de ses clients, puis du personnel. A peine une demi-heure plus tard, Ichigo et Grimmjow se retrouvèrent seuls, mais le rouquin ne le chassa pas et ils continuèrent de parler. Puis le plus jeune commença doucement l'amorce ayant pour but de faire sortir ce client si triste et seul.

« Tu veux que je te trouve un hôtel pas cher dans le coin ? Ou préfères-tu que je te raccompagne chez un ami ? »

_« Quel ami ? » _Pensa Grimmjow. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était partit, il n'avait pas pu donner de nouvelles ou en recevoir de sa petite-amie et encore moins de ses anciens amis. Qui d'ailleurs n'étaient pas aussi nombreux qu'on pourrait le penser. Ces seuls vrais amis se trouvaient être les soldats avec qui il avait passé cette année dans la forêt, à se battre côte à côte, à vivre la mort de leurs compagnons d'armes ensemble, à rire et à pleurer comme un seul homme, à s'amuser avec le même entrain. Il n'avait plus qu'eux. Une constatation horrible le frappa alors au visage : il n'avait plus de vie en dehors de la guerre ! Il n'y avait rien de pire que ça. Ichigo remarqua rapidement qu'il se morfondait dans ses pensées, il passa donc une main apaisante sur son avant-bras qu'il caressa doucement un moment.

« Alors ? »

« Je… J'veux pas être seul… Reste avec moi… Au moins cette nuit… »

Ces mots sonnèrent comme une supplique aux oreilles du rouquin, tout comme ses yeux bleus suppliants, et quasiment sur le point de pleurer. Ichigo eut pitié de cet homme faible et brisé par la guerre. Ce n'était que de la pitié, mais il n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul, cette nuit et toutes les autres s'il le fallait. Ichigo ne venait pas d'être charmé par son physique, bien que magnifique, mais pour ce côté humain qu'il lui montrait, alors que les autres s'évertuaient sans cesse à cacher, le voyant comme une faiblesse. Le voir si blessé et en même temps si honnête envers cette blessure… Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour ou juste un instinct protecteur, mais il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait encore moins le laisser seul.

« Attends-moi dehors, j'arrive tout de suite. »

**oOo**

Grimmjow entra dans le studio du barman, il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus petit au vu de son travail, mais il restait quand même de taille agréable. Un petit couloir aménagé d'un petit dressing. Ichigo ouvrit une porte à sa droite et le fit entrer dans un salon aux tons gris et blanc très moderne. Il l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé blanc recouvert d'un plaid gris foncé.

« Je vais te chercher de l'eau, attends ici. »

Grimmjow le regarda s'éloigner dans la deuxième partie du séjour, nettement plus encombré que celle où il était assis, _«_ _vient-il d'emménager ? »_ Se demanda-t-il. Pendant ce court voyage dans les rues encore éclairées de Tokyo, le bleuté n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de reluquer le rouquin, le trouvant de plus en plus beau au fils des minutes qui passaient. Il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un aussi fort : quand il était plus jeune, il prenait ceux qui venaient à lui, mais il n'avait jamais aimé ses conquêtes, ou même ses petites amies. Quand il avait rencontré Nell, quelque chose s'était retourné dans son estomac.

Mais ce qu'il ressentait avec Ichigo était mille fois plus puissant que lors de sa rencontre avec son ex. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans de la lave et d'être monté dans des montagnes russes interminables. Il trouvait ce sentiment à la fois grisant et effrayant : si jamais il ne pouvait pas aimer Ichigo ou s'il le voyait avec un autre comment il réagirait... Serait-il capable de le blesser ou de l'enfermer pour ne l'avoir que pour lui seul ? Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être aussi violent, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était amoureux...

Le rouquin revint avec grand verre d'eau pour le bleuté et s'assit à côté de lui. Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant que Grimmjow buvait le verre qu'on lui avait apporté. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à ce jeune homme qui l'acceptait ainsi chez lui, était-il un privilégié ou faisait-il ça avec n'importe quel étranger qui le lui demandait ? Il ne savait pas non plus quoi dire pour rester à ses côtés. Car ce qui n'était qu'une simple envie au départ était très rapidement devenue un besoin vital.

Il ne savait cependant pas comment ni pourquoi, il ne pouvait que se poser des questions hypothétiques : était-ce seulement à cause de son coup de foudre ou bien y avait-il une autre raison ? La nécessité de se sentir aimer ? De sentir la chaleur qui émanait du jeune homme contre sa peau ? Était-ce la période de la vie où un homme a besoin d'être chouchouté et d'aimer pour aimer ? Grimmjow ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qui lui arrivait.

« Je vais te montrer la chambre. » Proposa Ichigo lorsque son invité reposa son verre vide.

Grimmjow le suivit docilement dans le petit appartement. Ils passèrent devant la cuisine à l'américaine ouverte sur la deuxième partie du salon et le soldat ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un très faible sourire en voyant les divers shakers sur le plan de travail, ainsi que des post-its accrochés un peu partout. Au final, aucune des pièces qu'il avait visitées n'étaient vraiment rangée, mais dans un sens c'était un désordre plutôt ordonné et même lui, un invité, avait l'impression qu'il pourrait peut-être s'y retrouver dans tous ce qui semblait trainer.

Ils arrêtèrent finalement leur petite épopée devant la porte à côté de la cuisine. Ichigo l'ouvrit, dévoilant une chambre propre et rangée, sans objet trainant par-ci ou par-là. Le lit avec un matelas assez épais et des grosses couvertures semblait tendre les bras à Grimmjow qui n'avait pas profité de ce petit bijou de confort depuis plus d'un an. Le rouquin désigna du pouce une porte à sa gauche avant que le permissionnaire n'entre.

« Si tu veux faire un brin de toilette, la salle de bain est de ce côté. »

Et alors qu'il allait le laisser seul, pour aller dormir sur le canapé, une main attrapa son poignet pour le retenir. Une voix rauque s'éleva, à la fois anxieuse et avec un ton légèrement enfantin.

« Tu avais promis qu'tu resterais avec moi cette nuit. »

Ichigo se retourna pour faire face au soldat blessé moralement et dans son cœur par la guerre et son entourage. Il lui semblait aussi fragile qu'au moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Le rouquin en voulait énormément à cette "Nell" dont lui avait parlé le soldat et dont il devinait responsable d'une partie de l'effondrement phycologique de Grimmjow. Un homme qui lui semblait aussi gentil et passionné ne méritait pas d'avoir le cœur brisé.

« Tu as raison, pardon. » Répondit le rouquin dans un murmure, relevant la tête pour embrasser chastement les lèvres de son interlocuteur. « Je ne suis là rien que pour toi. »

Un grand sentiment sembla envahir le soldat dont la flamme des sentiments semblait s'être rallumée au moment même où les fermes mais délicates lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes, sèches et rugueuses. Ses bras bougèrent quasiment d'eux-mêmes pour venir entourer la taille de celui qui allait devenir son amant ce soir-là, tandis que son visage se nichait dans son cou et qu'il répétait, d'une voix légèrement rêveuse :

« Tu n'es là rien que pour moi. »

Un effleurement, une caresse. Les lèvres du roux sont venues chercher celles du bleuté pour les frôler. Les doigts du roux s'entremêlent dans la chevelure bleue. Aucun mot, juste un regard l'un pour l'autre. Un regard intense. Un regard transperçant. Des ambres tendres. Deux océans suppliants. Un nouveau baiser. Des lèvres plus proches, mais dans un temps tout aussi court, encore trop timides pour se rejoindre vraiment. Et enfin, un vrai baiser, passionné, mais tellement doux. Ils s'oublient dans cet échange. Grimmjow n'est plus un soldat. Ichigo n'est plus un barman. Ils sont juste eux.

Doucement, des mains découvrent le corps de l'autre. Tout d'abord frôlant tout juste sa peau, comme si elles n'osent pas la toucher. Puis avec plus d'assurance, le bleuté parcourt la peau halée, doucement, lentement, prenant le temps de sentir chaque frisson, chaque petite crispation des muscles. Leurs lèvres ne se sont toujours pas quittées. Leurs regards sont toujours soudés l'un à l'autre, comme si le baiser laisse passer moult émotions, mais que les yeux en disent encore plus. Les lèvres se séparent, les mains stoppent leurs caresses, mais les regards sont toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Aucun mot, juste un regard.

Le cœur d'Ichigo bat fort, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sent à ce point désirer. Les grandes mains du soldat posé sur lui réchauffent son être. Ses yeux océans lui donnent envie de s'y perdre à jamais. L'odeur de l'alcool n'est pas très plaisante, mais il parvient à distinguer dessous l'odeur lourde et épicée de son amant. Il entend le souffle irrégulier de Grimmjow, qui comme lui se remet de leur ardent baiser. Il ne veut plus voir cette infime tristesse dans les si beaux yeux du soldat. Est-ce de l'amour ? Peut-être bien… Un amour beaucoup plus profond que tout ce qu'il a pu ressentir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce n'est plus ce besoin de l'aider qu'il ressent, mais celui de ne plus le laisser seul, de ne pas le quitter.

Deux yeux ambrés emplis de tendresse, de gentillesse et d'une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppe et le fait se sentir vivant. Grimmjow, ne voit qu'eux. Tout en Ichigo lui fait se sentir mieux, complet. Ses mains enfouis dans ses cheveux, massant légèrement sa peau. Son odeur enveloppante et douce. Il ne s'est jamais sentit aussi bien qu'en cet instant. Même Nell n'a pu lui procurer ce bonheur. Il ne se voit déjà plus sans lui à ses côtés. S'il partait, il redeviendrait cette coquille vide. Il veut lui-aussi tout faire pour rendre le rouquin heureux, comme il le fait avec lui. Evidemment qu'il l'aime. N'est-ce pas évident ? Son cœur ne bat plus que pour ses beaux yeux, pour son sourire, pour sa gentillesse… Pour lui, seulement et uniquement pour lui.

« Ichigo… »

Un murmure dans le silence. Un sous-entendu flagrant : « ne me quitte pas ». Un pincement au cœur pour Ichigo, son soldat est si beau dans sa tristesse. Il a envie de pleurer pour lui. Au lieu de ça, il l'embrasse. Passionnément, avec amour. Ses mains descendent pour s'accrocher à lui. Il ne veut qu'une chose : le libérer de sa tristesse. Grimmjow accepte tous les sentiments du roux et lui réponds de la même manière. Lentement, ils basculent sur le lit, ils se séparent de leurs vêtements. Ils ont besoin de plus de contact, les tissus les gênent. Sans cesse, leurs lèvres se quittent pour se retrouver, toujours plus impatientes. Ils ne font pas attention à ce qu'ils se passent autour d'eux, seuls leurs baisers comptent.

Leurs corps ne font plus qu'un. Ils ne savent même plus quand cela est arrivé. Leurs cerveaux sont embrumés. Grimmjow a l'impression de renaître à chaque contact avec Ichigo et le rouquin a l'impression de fondre dans ses bras. Leurs yeux ne se lâchent plus maintenant. Leurs lèvres recommencent ce ballet timide de s'effleurer pour s'éloigner, puis revenir tenter une autre approche. Un jeu doux et lent, en contradiction avec leurs regards enfiévrés et avides l'un de l'autre. Ils retombent sur le matelas. Un dernier baiser, profond et doux. Grimmjow s'accroche à Ichigo, il a peur de le voir partir. Le rouquin se contente de le serrer contre son cœur, l'enrobant dans un cocon d'amour et de chaleur. Grimmjow s'endort finalement, bercé par les battements de cœur contre son oreille.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, Grimmjow se réveilla tard avec l'impression d'être dans une bulle coupée du monde. Contre lui, Ichigo était déjà réveillé et jouait avec quelques mèches bleues. Grimmjow le regarda sans bouger, il n'avait pas envie de quitter cette chaleur qui l'enveloppait avec tendresse.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Chuchota le barman.

Le soldat se figea imperceptiblement. La peur l'empêcha de lever les yeux le rouquin ou de lui répondre. Il aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller, ne jamais quitter ses bras. Mais Ichigo venait de le ramener à la réalité : le jeune homme n'avait accepté sa présence seulement parce qu'il était dépressif et qu'il était allé se soûler dans son bar. Maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il allait devoir partir... Même s'il ne le voulait pas...

Dans un geste brusque il entoura d'un bras sa taille et le colla à lui, son visage s'enfouissant dans son cou. Il ne voulait pas le quitter ! Cette odeur, cette chaleur, cette tendresse... Il voulait encore les ressentir, et seul Ichigo pouvait les lui apporter. Avec quelqu'un d'autre ce serait différent, ce ne serait pas pareil ! Ses yeux le brûlaient, il avait envie de pleurer mais fit de son mieux pour se retenir. Il ouvrit la bouche_ « je dois lui dire... »_ Mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir. Il rejeta tout l'air de ses poumons et prit une grande inspiration.

Ichigo sentait l'anxiété de Grimmjow, mais n'en comprenait pas la raison. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le visage calme et détendu du bleuté à son réveil, les battements de son cœur avait doucement accélérés. Le rouquin ne savait plus où il était : l'aimait-il ou était-ce seulement de la pitié ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Il ne savait plus, il était complètement perdu. Hier soir encore, il aurait pu affirmer que c'était de la pitié, une envie de l'aider sûrement. Mais après cette nuit, les regards et les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés... Il n'était plus sûr de rien...

« Ichigo... » Murmure soufflé du bout des lèvres qui attira l'attention du rouquin. « Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un idiot, quelqu'un d'emmerdant, d'gênant ou bien me trouver ridicule... Mais... Putain Ichi ! Je t'aime ! Je sais que j'suis qu'un crétin et qu'on c'est rencontré qu'hier, qu'on a couché ensemble juste parce que j'étais minable et que tu ne veux sûrement plus me voir... Je sais tout ça ! Mais je me suis jamais sentit aussi bien que quand tu me prends dans tes bras. Je sais que je suis égoïste mais laisse-moi simplement rester auprès de toi... Au moins le temps que je retour- »

Un long doigt fin venait de faire taire sa longue tirade. Lors de son discours, Grimmjow avait relevé la tête et avait planté ses yeux bleus dans le regard ambre. Ces mêmes yeux débordaient maintenant d'une détresse sans fin. Ichigo posa son front contre celui du soldat et ses doigts plongèrent dans ses cheveux pour masser lentement son cuir chevelu.

« Grimm' calme-toi et écoute-moi. Tu n'es ni idiot, ni gênant, ni ridicule. Je suis celui qui ait accepté le premier qu'on fasse l'amour. Tu n'es ni minable, je t'assure Grimmjow, tu es juste seul et blessé. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes, mais je sais déjà que je tiens à toi. Je ne te laisserais pas seul. Que ce soit maintenant, quand tu seras à la guerre ou quand tu en reviendras. Je serais à chaque fois là pour toi, je te le promets. »

Ichigo serra doucement cette pauvre âme solitaire contre lui et le bleuté se blottit contre lui, réconforté par ses paroles. Il savait qu'il venait de s'enchainer à lui, mais Grimmjow en valait la peine. Il était la seule personne pour qui il s'inquièterait autant qu'il peut s'inquiéter pour sa famille. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait, peut-être qu'il le faisait par pitié. Peu importe, il n'avait pas envie de se torturer le cerveau plus longtemps pour cette question inutile. Le plus important c'est qu'il soit là pour Grimmjow. Juste ça...

**°0o0°**

_**A suivre...**_

Si vous avez aimez, donnez-moi une petite review ! XD J'espère que vous avez aimé et que aimerez la suite également (à venir dans... Quand ce sera bon ! Et nan, pas de date parce que je dois encore l'écrire !)

J'ai également un petit projet, celui de réécrire un OS, "**Harem**" écrit par _Natsuki-Kuun_ avec évidemment son autorisation.

Bref, bonne fin de week-end ! Et à bientôt :)


End file.
